


abo生子

by 99_told_you



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_told_you/pseuds/99_told_you
Summary: 贺文，abo生子





	abo生子

**Author's Note:**

> 慎入

伊路米已经连续做任务2周了，明天是家里双胞胎儿子的5周岁生日，伊路米决定今天就解决掉目标，然后带着小西和小伊去他们两个念叨很久的在游乐场庆祝。

任务并不是很困难，但比较棘手的是伊路米的发情期提前了，身上的抑制剂，只够再维持八个小时。

八小时足够了，只要按时回家一切都好办。

一串手机铃声打断了伊路米的思绪。

伊路米盯着手机屏幕上的陌生号码，心里想着是要不要挂断？

犹豫了片刻，伊路米还是接了起来。

“爸爸！爸爸！”手机里面传来了一个孩子的哭喊声，伊路米的瞳孔瞬间缩小。紧接着一个沙哑成年人的声音在电话那边响了起来，

“西索是吧？你的儿子在我手上，想要儿子的命，就用你自己的来交换。我……”

伊路米当然听出来这是家里老二，西索·揍敌客的声音。对方话音未落，另一个孩子的声音也冷清清地传了过来，“爸爸，我们在科斯加游……。”

电话被突然挂断。

科斯加游乐场在巴托奇亚共和国，距离伊路米出任务的地点做飞艇最快也要足足八个小时。

伊路米从来没有被人如此威胁过，一来揍敌客家长子的弱点不为人知，另一方面没有人敢威胁一名揍敌客。

任务延后。

伊路米立即叫管家把飞艇开回家里，随即他拨通了西索的电话，他知道此时西索正在友克鑫处理自己的小苹果，但电话里的人明显是向西索寻仇的。

只可惜机械女声毫无感情的通知他，此用户暂时无法接通。

伊路米生气的捏爆了手中的通讯器，他通知管家将消息传达给揍敌客主宅，然后用手提电脑联系糜稽给来电信息定位。

巴托起亚今天不是一个好天气，因为下雨，空气中充满着潮湿的气息，硕大的游乐场里，零星着不多的游客，按照糜稽发送的定位，电话的使用者最后一次出现在占卜屋里。

伊路米警惕地看着周围，他发觉对方这一次的行动不简单，来寻仇的人数不少，看来是打算直取西索性命的。

再联系到糜稽后的四个小时，管家终于拨通了西索的手机。但是伊路米此刻不能再等任何人，多一秒，孩子就多一分危险。

此时的伊路米易容成西索的样子，大摇大摆的走在游乐场当中。

很快周围便聚集了一群能力不俗的念能力者。

伊路米不再隐藏气息，他释放出了巨大的恶意，充满了黑暗气息的念力弥漫到游乐场的每一个角落，

杀戮一触即发。

伊路米已经不知道自己究竟是什么时候开始厮杀的，当耳边响起伊路米·莫罗声音的时候，他才发现整个游乐场中已经到处流淌着鲜红的液体，旋转木马一边转圈一边向下流着粘稠的血液，断肢碎的到处都是，远处有人尖叫着继续向更远方跑去。伊路米随即停下进攻，远处又一个人应声倒地。

“爸爸。”

“西索！不对……你不是西索！西索到底在哪里？你究竟是谁？你如果再动一下我就立即要了，这两个孩子的命。”一个看上去像是首领的绑匪把刀子放在小伊路的脖子上，旁边的小西索吓得不停抽泣。

伊路米将手中的念针收起，转过头，平时毫无感情的眼睛中充斥着怒火，“爸爸”小西索没有忍住，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的流了下来。旁边的伊路米·莫罗则显得冷静很多，好在这两个孩子看起来身上没有明显的外伤。

伊路米的声音听上去异常的冷静，“你想要什么？”

“我想要的就是西索的命！”

“很抱歉，他的命你得管他自己去要，这是我的孩子，我要你现在还给我。”

为首的绑匪产生了慌乱的神情，从眼线那里接到的消息，明明是这两个孩子是从西索家里溜出来的，眼前的这个不是西索，但有西索外貌的家伙究竟是谁？？

“你身边的能力者不过如此，你看他们连我的衣服都没有碰到，你觉得是你下手更快，还是我的针抵达你的喉咙更快。”

刚刚被击退的念能力者又围一次围了上来，被小西索的抽泣声给烦到的绑匪用力得拽了一下小西的领口，将小西向后拽了一个趔趄。然而，再下一个瞬间，他所见到的只有一片黑暗。

伊路米用常人所不能见的速度直接从对方手里抢回两个孩子，然后交给隐藏着不知从何时出现的柯特手中。

 

柯特不禁皱了一下眉头，他闻得到伊路米发情了，在充满着血腥气味的场所，伊路米原本血腥味的信息素并不是那么明显，但特有的阴冷气息，还是在接触的一瞬间让柯特捕捉到了。

伊路米生气了，这是柯特瞬间窜入脑海中的念头，伊路米平时很少生气的，这一点奇犽可以证明，尽管在悲惨黑暗的幼年时期，奇犽被身为大哥的伊路米教训的每天惨兮兮的，但无论是达不到训练要求亦或用小聪明偷懒耍滑被发现，伊路米从来没有和他发过脾气。有时他甚至故意犯一些低级的错误想让伊路米生气，可惜奇犽从未如愿过。

但是奇犽从来不觉得这是因为伊路米脾气好。

现在的场面已经完全称得上是虐杀，柯特从小到大最爱粘着大哥，他从未见过伊路米虐待过任何任务目标，大哥出手从来都是一击毙命。这是柯特长久以来所见的伊路米最为失控的一次。

 

“够了，伊路。”西索不知何时已经来到了柯特身边。

 

“西索，你在找死吗？”伊路米的杀气和信息素的味道一起释放了出来。他回过头盯着一步一步靠过来的西索，平时梳的一丝不苟的黑发很凌乱的贴在脸颊。

“伊路，你这样会吓到小伊和小西的。”面对发狂的伊路米，西索脸上还是挂着和平时一样的笑脸。小伊路和小西索正被他抱在怀里，小西索把头埋在西索的衣服里，显然是害怕了。小伊路长得和西索如出一辙，只是一双黑色的大眼睛让他看上去乖巧多了。

“爸爸”小伊路向着伊路米伸出小手。

伊路米身上都是血，他的衣服也被血水浸湿了，雨水落在他的头顶沿着发梢流下后变成了血滴，整个人仿佛刚从地狱中爬出来的恶鬼。

随着伊路米的接近，西索这才发觉伊路米他发情了。

有什么比一个浴血发情的omega更容易刺激感官吗？

对西索来说没什么比眼前的景象更刺激了。

 

在回家的飞艇上，伊路米洗了个澡，冲掉身上的血迹，因为顾忌到收到惊吓的两个孩子，他还是注射了抑制剂。尽管强烈的欲念暂时被平息了，平静海面不代表下面没有汹涌的暗流。

 

将两个孩子交给管家之后，伊路米几乎是能够把西索砸进墙面的力气狠狠地吻着他，锋利的指甲划开了碍事的外套，也在西索的身上留下了浅浅的血痕，血腥的信息素味直窜进西索的大脑。

胸口热度高的惊人，伊路米觉得自己是急切的，滚烫的。他毫无章法的撕咬西索的嘴唇，鼻息喷洒在西索的面颊上。伊路米抓着西索的头发，好像一个溺水者那样，想要从西索的口中获得氧气，从而让西索轻松的吸住了他颤抖的舌头。

“唔……嗯…嗯………”

西索释放的信息素刺激着发情中的omega，麝香的味道让伊路米呻吟出声。

伊路米的忍耐已经到达了极限，他感觉到抑制剂已经失效，体内分泌的粘液流淌的到处都是。皮肤和裤子粘在一起的感觉很不舒服，正在伊路米浑圆屁股上揉着的西索摸到了渗出的液体，贴心的帮他从这束缚中解放出来。

身为一个生在发情的omega，伊路米的力气出奇的大，他抓着西索头发的力气没有丝毫减少。西索没有试图获取主动位置，他顺从的让伊路米在自己身上留下印记。

伊路米闭上了眼睛，强烈的欲念让他忍不住溢出的泪水沾湿了睫毛，他呼吸完全乱了。

 

“哈……哈……哈……”激烈的接吻让omega缺氧了。伊路米停止了慌乱地接吻，把额头靠在西索肩上大口的喘气。

这边西索的情况也不好受，他知道现在伊路米需要发泄，但突然停下激吻让他略微感到不满。

西索搂住伊路米的腰，在他的敏感处肆意的抚摸，并伸手轻抚着伊路米的耳后，然后慢慢向下爱抚，隔着外套捏出了伊路米胸前的凸起。

“啊！……”伊路米的呻吟声从喘息中破然而出。

成功接收到的西索不满情绪，伊路米抬起头吻住了西索的脖颈。西索顺从的偏过头去，伊路米的舌头正舔在西索颈动脉上，温热的皮肤正在跳动着，如果用力撕咬的话，会有湿热的血喷薄而出，而颈动脉的血最远可以喷射出三米。

 

伊路米感觉自己更兴奋了。他一把将西索推倒在床上，双手抓住衣角向上把外套脱下扔在一边。

西索躺在床上看着这让人血脉喷张的画面，他的下身硬的发疼紧贴在腹肌上。

好在伊路米并没有让他等多久，他长腿一挎骑了西索的腰上。滑润的体液已经沾满他的臀缝，西索的阴茎就被夹在这柔软湿润的缝隙中，伊路米能感觉到下面阴茎可怕的热度。

西索有些忍不住，他一手扶着伊路米的腰，一手伸进了早已准备好的后穴中，omega的穴口轻轻的包裹着西索的手指，好像在吮吸着发出邀请。

伊路米的身体在被异物侵入的瞬间绷紧了，狂热的发情期并没有让他的力气变小多少，他将西索的手从自己身体中抽了出来，啪的水声让西索不禁咧起嘴角轻笑出声，伊路米面色绯红地瞪了西索一眼，然后恶狠狠地把西索的手按在头顶，另一只手扶直了西索粗壮的阴茎，同样恶狠狠的坐了下去。

“啊！……哈……”  
“唔……伊路……”

两个人都有些承受不住了，西索绷紧了腹肌差一点就射了出去。伊路米叫喊出声后没有丝毫停顿，他快速的摆动着腰身想要缓解体内的燥热。

“啪，啪，啪，啪，啪，啪。”

随着伊路米身体的律动，西索的阴茎开始在伊路米身体里抽送，伊路米就好像被戳破的水球一样，身体聚集的体液缓缓的流了西索一身，温湿的液体黏着西索的耻毛，每一次运动都能听见吧唧吧唧的摩擦声。伊路米松开了钳制西索的手，双手拄在西索结实的胸肌上支撑着自己的身体。

“啊……啊嗯……啊！西索……西索……啊……哈……”

平时两人做爱都是西索做主导位置，两个人很少选择骑乘体位，对伊路米来说，骑乘位会轻易帮助西索进入他的深处，这常常让伊路米招架不住。

“嗯嗯……西索西索……啊……”伊路米快速摆动着身体，汗水将他的发丝打湿粘在脸上，汗珠沿着流畅的下颚线滑向下巴，然后聚集着滴在西索的胸前。

身体中的躁动被安抚着，却也越安抚燃烧的更剧烈，伊路米不清楚自己究竟发出了怎样的声音，他的大脑中除了欲念一无所有。

西索抚摸着伊路米的大腿，丝毫没打算伸手帮他的omega一把，他看着眼前紧闭双眼卖力的想更舒服的伊路米，满足的哼出声音，“伊路~”伊路米的后穴柔软湿润，西索压制住想要奋力冲刺的冲动，欣赏着眼前难得美景。

伊路米似乎什么都听不见，他的身体已经不像开始那样紧绷，腰间的律动的频率开始逐渐变缓了，喘息声则越来越大。

正在抚摸omega大腿的双手慢慢向上抚去，西索的手指在伊路米的胸前打圈，omega的后穴不自主的缩紧了，西索盯着伊路米动情的样子忽然伸手捏出伊路米的乳尖向外拉扯。

被刺激的伊路米猛地睁开眼睛，不受控制的泪水从眼角流了下来。“啊！……啊！西索！西索！”

眼尖的西索再也躺不住了，他坐直了身体用舌头刮舔伊路米微红的乳尖，然后用力吮吸着 身体也配合着的向上顶弄了一下。

“啊！！……啊！”伊路米被玩弄的身体一瞬间绷紧了，颤抖着将欲望释放了出去，伊路米声音里带着一丝哽咽，白色的精液喷在西索湿润的腹肌上，看上去异常色情。

omega的叫声显然取悦了alpha，伊路米的精液带着体内炙热的温度刺激了西索。西索像一个想要得到表扬的孩子那样卖力，用各种刁钻的角度向着伊路米的深处捣去。

“不行！……啊！……西索！”伊路米开始向上挣扎，而西索紧紧的抱着他不给他一丝挣脱的机会。

“啊！……啊哈！……够了！西索……停下！”刚刚发泄过的身体敏感异常，伊路米的耳后通红，他无意识地挣扎抓伤了西索的背。

疼痛会刺激地西索更兴奋，如果伊路米还能保持理智的话，他绝对不会这么做的。

 

“辛苦了~亲爱的~”有些脱力的伊路米靠在西索怀里，西索低头轻轻吻着伊路米的锁骨，引来怀中身体一阵轻颤。

 

西索抚摸着伊路米光滑的脊背，来到两人连接的位置，他掰开伊路米的臀瓣，把还在勃起中的阴茎又塞进了一分。

骑乘的好处就是西索没有用多大力气就打开了伊路米的生殖腔，在刺进去的瞬间，一直呻吟着喘息的伊路米瞬间失声。他身体痛苦的缩紧，似乎体内的炽热烫伤了最敏感部位。

 

西索抚摸着伊路米的头发，这举动看上去是想要安抚怀里正在颤抖的爱人，但他的身体正做着截然相反的事情。

西索快速地抽插着，他顾不得怀中omega的反抗，只想和伊路米合为一体。结合的部分泛起了细碎的泡沫，伊路米感觉身体里的东西每一次都抵向他最敏感的一点，已经软下去的阴茎，再一次直挺起来。

西索抱着把伊路米按在床上，抬起omega的腿用念固定在床板上，原本生殖腔倍受折磨的伊路米回过神来发现自己已经动弹不得，而西索似乎还没有尽兴。

“别急……伊路，我们一起……”西索的呼吸也失去了节奏，他开始疯狂的抽动着身体，伊路米紧致的生殖腔已经被西索彻底开发，每一次前后的摩擦都引得身下omega一震。

伊路米快要不行了，原本已经被西索操软的身体紧绷起来，西索在伊路米的体内更清晰的感受到了这一点，周围的柔软吸住了西索的阴茎，向外抽插的时候生殖腔会紧紧的贴上来，向内捣弄的时候生殖腔又会乖乖地为他打开。他低头吻上伊路米的嘴唇，下身顶进了伊路米最敏感的位置。

伊路米的身体在西索射精的瞬间痉挛着达到了高潮。漫长的射精过程对伊路米而言是快乐也是折磨，他想要挣扎但西索抵住了他后颈的腺体，高潮中敏感的腺体被西索按压着，伊路米失去了想要抵抗的力气，顺从的被alpha抱在怀里。

等两人都平息下来之后，西索起身想抱伊路米去浴室，伊路米推开他自己先进去了。

伊路米抬着头，花洒的水沿着伊路米的身体流向地面，过多的精液从伊路米的臀缝中流了出来，omega习以为常了并没有理会。

当西索进入浴室的时候伊路米正盯着浴室的镜子正不知在想什么。

“伊路？”

“西索你射进生殖腔了。”伊路米盯着镜子里自己微微鼓起的腹部，语气里有着明显的不快。

之前就怀孕这个问题两人已经打成共识，伊路米表示自己不想因为孕期过长而耽误工作，而西索也觉得孕期的伊路米是世界上最可怕的存在，于是两人达成共识以后安全做爱。

不过既然已经内射了，西索想着再照顾一次孕夫也不过十个月而已。“啊~伊路你说如果我们再生一个的话，起什么名字毕竟好？”

回应西索的是视线里一闪而过的大长腿和雪白的天花板。


End file.
